Sanity (Revised)
by Inkwolf17
Summary: Amoris, a small town that 16 year old Skyler now calls home after being given a secong chance. With being given a new life come new friends, love, and drama. Most of which Skyler has always seemed to screw up, and it doesn't help when new friends, and enemies try to go digging into your past. Especially when you locked it up tight in hopes of finding Sanity. CasxOCXLys ArminxOCxKen
1. Otaku

**Inkwolf:**** This is the first of a series that I hope you'll all in enjoy. I hope for lots of reviews to help my writing. I own nothing but my oc's and the plot not form the game.**

_Otaku_

_Usually an otaku person has nothing better to do with their life so they pass the time by watching anime, playing video games, surfing the internet (otaku is also used to refer to a nerd/hacker/programmer). _

_**February 2013**_

A young girl awoke to the vibration of a cell phone in her bed. Her white wireless beats were still covering her ears only now they were slightly off and her hair was a complete mess. She grabbed her iPhone and turned off the alarm. It was 6 am the female groaned as she sat up and took off her headphones. Today was the day the said girl would start school half way into the year. The reason why she was starting a new school that was already halfway done was because the girl had moved in with her aunt. Actually it was more of her aunt taking her and forcing her to move in with her, now she's in a town called Amoris in France. In retrospect it would be a dream for any 16 year old girl to be living in France without her parents. This girl was happy to be living in the town but was upset for the reason why, and that was something she didn't want to think about.

The girl had made her way to her bathroom, she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush her teeth. When she looked in the mirror the only thing she saw was a mistake, she had long silver dyed hair that went down to her lower back and sharp light green eyes with porcelain white skin. It was the first of many scars that she was born with.

The girl began to brush her hair which was an annoyance because it was so long it always got knots in it. Thankfully while she was in America she had got a special brush that didn't hurt her when she brushed her hair. She went to her closet to look through the only clothes she had been able to take with her, she had a BIGBANG concert shirt, an Italian dress, a Russian coat, an Irish sweater, a Scottish kilt, a Pierce the Veil shirt, a bow tie from England, some suspenders, colored pants, denim shorts, a trench coat like Sherlock Holmes's had, some snow boots from the Czech Republic, hiking boots from Australia, a Spanish skirt, Africain bracelets as well as some Egyptian bracelets, some Polish and German necklaces, and a few more American band shirts with combat boots.

She had something from everywhere it was a lot to one but it was tiny bit of her whole collection that she took with her. She found a Nirvana tee shirt that she got after she heard a couple of their songs, the shirt was open on the sides showing her black lace bra it showed some skin but very little. She took some grey jeggings and a pair of worn out white converse. She went back into her bathroom after discarding her pjs in her laundry basket. She took off her glasses and started doing her mascara, she put her glasses back on and stared back at her self. Her hair was naturally straight, she wore her necklaces and bracelets. Her nails were long and painted black they had a flower in a whitish gray on them. Another feature that stood out were her piercings she had ears completely pierce so their was no room left on the outer part of her ears. Then her most noticeable feature her snakebites, two silver rings one on each side of her bottom lip.

She looked at her phone "Shit I better get going or otherwise I'-.." "Skyler you're going to be late for your first day! I'll have to drive you to school if you don't hurry up!" Her aunt shouted from the kitchen of the apartment.

Skyler rushed out the bathroom taking her phone, her dark green jacket, and her black scarf. Her bag was in the kitchen and it had everything she needed. It was a simple blue messenger bag, if she needed something bigger she could just go to the store in town. In the kitchen awaited something she hadn't seen in years yet she almost wanted to cry tears of joy when she saw it. It was breakfast made for her pancakes, bacon, toast, jam, and milk. She wanted to eat so bad but that meant her having to drive with her aunt. The thought made her shudder and a chill ran down her spine.

She loved her aunt, it as just her aunt was embarrassing which was the reason why she wasn't with her family. Her aunt was the black sheep of her parents' generation, her aunt really looked up to her old sister so much she dye her hair magenta to be similar to Skyler mother's hair color. Her aunt loved fairy tales and got a job at Dentist office where she was the cover girl being the tooth fairy. The worst part was the car she drove it was a van that the office gave her, it had a giant toothbrush on top and looked like a child painted the sides. The uncool level was at its highest to be seen in that car. She was not going to end her social life before it even began, but she was starving. There was only one thing left to do.

"Skyler I made you breakfast I figured you haven't eaten this in a while. Also we're not on the best terms right now so this is peace offeri-… wow you eat fast" Her aunt told her as she watch Skyler scarfing down her breakfast.

"Thanks Auntie loved the food, also I'm registered as Skyler Cavender I don't want you to tell anyone my real name otherwise I'm gone again and I'm going to stay gone. Otherwise we can live a happy life together until I'm 18 and I move out. Gotta go bye." Skyler told her aunt as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door heading to Amoris High. She lost a few minutes taking the elevator, causing her to have run to the school not to far away.

By the time she got 75% of the way to the school she slowed down so she wouldn't end up sweaty and gross. She finally reach the school with 4 minutes to spare the courtyard was busy and loud from student chilling out, meeting up, talking, and heading in different directions. She took a deep breath as she walk into the courtyard receiving stares from anyone that saw her. She just kept walking until she reached the doors and entered in her new school. The hallways were the same as outside only crowded with more students. She pulled out a sheet guiding her to the principal's office she stood there trying to figure out where it was. She could feel the stares and hear the whispers of course they were talking about her.

Then as a stroke of luck a small plum old Asian woman appeared before her when looked up from her sheet.

"Miss Cavender I assume, I'm your new principal." She said sweetly with a half smile.

Skyler being surprise bowed replying "It's nice to meet you. I was actually going to head to your office, so is anything else I need to do for my resignation?"

"Yes I'm glad you asked, I need you to go see the student council president Nathaniel. He should be in the student council room. I have to go dear, I'm busy trying organize a fundraiser for the school." She told Skyler before she disappeared into the crowd of students.

The older woman forgot to tell Skyler where the student council room was. From the corner of her eye she saw someone with cherry red hair stop at their locker. As they left she noticed that they dropped a sheet of paper. She walked over and picked it up to discover it was a music sheet. After giving it a quick look she started heading in the Cherry's direction. Soon enough she had enough of chasing after him when he headed outside so she started to call out to him "Yo, Cherrytop."

Some students watched in horror as 'Cherrytop' stopped and turned around revealing a pissed off guy. He stomped over to her with a death glare before asking "Who the hell are you calling Cherrytop?"

Skyler remained completely calm she made a 'tch' sound before answering and handing over the sheet "To the guy over there with the cherry for a head, who the hell do think I'm calling Cherrytop. Do you see anyone else with cherry red hair cause I don't. Anyway I saw you drop this, I was trying to do you a favor Cherrytop." She had a mix between sarcasm and uninterest in her voice as she handed him back his paper.

She started off going past him leaving most in shock. "Hey you may be new but that doesn't mean you can just walk away like that." He told her while grabbing her wrist.

'_Jeez as if going back to a real school wasn't annoy now I'm dealing with some entitled jackass.' _Skyler thought to herself.

"Oi, listen up bub I don't care about your name or impressing you. All I was trying to do was give you back something, can't take a nickname can we Cherrytop?" She replied with extra sass.

She pulled her hand free and crossed her arms over her small chest her bra size was B-24, she was staring back up at his strom eyes, he was taller but not by that much than her and it bothered her she was only 5'6" she cursed her mother for her chest and her father for her height.

Most would be intimidated by what appeared before Skyler to be the bad boy of the school. To Skyler he was just another high school heartthrob that every girl wanted, she didn't care too much for that kind of guy. Their glaring match was interrupted by the sound of the school bell rang. Skyler cursed under her breath she wasted too much time. She quickly turned and head off in the opposite direction of 'Cherrytop'

He called out as she left "The name's Castiel, also student prez's office is the door to your right after these lockers. Your welcome, dumbass."

"Thanks for the directions Cherrytop, till our next staring match." Skyler shouted over her shoulder as headed down the hallway not caring about Castiel walking off to a class he had just decide not to skip today.

She found the door that Castiel had told her, on the glass said **STUDENT COUNCIL**

She opened the door to find the neatly organized room with bluish-white walls. There were 2 filing cabinets against the back wall. There was circle/oval of desks with red chairs taking up most of the space of the room. There was only one person in the room. The person was male with short blonde hair, he had on a white button down with a blue tie. He had tan pants, and had golden eyes as far as she could tell. He was looking down at a clipboard, he was studying whatever was attached to it.

Skyler closed the door and the blonde snapped out of his deep study session.

The blonde fixed himself before saying "I'm Nathaniel DeLour and you must be Skyler our new student."

"Yes I am, nice to meet you Nathaniel. The principal told me to come and see you about my registration." Skyler replied in her monotone voice while shaking his out stretched hand.

"I was just looking at your file you were missing your student id photo, $25 dollars for the fee of the registration, and I'm missing one of your forms." He told her as he looked through her file.

"Actually scratch that on the form I just found it stuck to another paper...so you guardian is Agatha?" He asked her trying to start a conversation with her.

She just nodded her head and replied "Yeah, she's my mom's little sister. I know she was responsible for 2 other kids that attend here. She checks up on the foreign exchange students since their parents are back home or wherever they are. It keeps her busy when she not out working."

It was the most emotion he had heard from her. He neatly put the papers back into the file, then he walked over to a filing cabinet to put the file away.

"You know we've gotten about 4 other new students included the foreign students to the school in our grade, you're the fifth. Then again I'm including last year, this year you're our first." Nathaniel told her as he looked for the right spot to put her file.

"I understand why people come here, it's a memorable town." She said the last part to herself.

That caught his attention "You've been here before?" He asked while he found the correct spot.

"Yeah I used to come here for the summer break only for a week though to visit my Aunt. She's the tooth fairy for the Dental company in town. Sometimes we'd stay longer if I'd convinced my mom…" She trailed off, she just looked out the window.

She knew that it was something she shouldn't have dwelled on.

"So I have a pic that you needed right in my bag, I went to the dollar shop to get it done. Also I have the money as well in my wallet. Just let me get them out for you…" She shuffled around in the bag looking for her wallet "here you go $25 and my student id photo."

Skyler gave him everything he needed in just a matter of moments and asked him in a dull toned voice "Anything else?"

"Yes, actually now that we've handled everything I'll give your schedule and give you a tour of our school before sending you off to class." Nathaniel replied with a smile that could make a girl's heart melt.

The rest of the period was spent with Nathaniel as he showed Skyler around the school. They had made a quick stop to the school's library where Nathaniel showed her his favorite place to study in, it was a secret corner must students strayed from. After having the grand tour Nathaniel escorted Skyler to her class which also happened to be his class too. They both walked into the classroom with Nathaniel in the lead as Skyler just quietly followed, the class slowly began to fill with other students, her new classmates. Nathaniel was telling their teacher about Skyler beginning the new girl as if he hadn't known already. Nathaniel took his seat leaving Skyler up in the front waiting for class to begin.

Once the bell rang and it appeared that everyone was there including Castiel, which was a surprise to the teacher, he began to speak. "Good morning class, we have a new student today coming from all the way from New York City. Her name is Skyler Cavender, please give her the respect that you give me and everyone else, thank you."

The teacher turned to Skyler before saying in English, "Skyler welcome to Chemistry 201, my name is Mr. Faraize."

Skyler just nodded her head and reached out her hand to shake his hand. Then she heard a comment made by another girl in the class "Il semble que nous ayons un autre Américain stupide."(1)

"Je parle un français parfait réellement pas besoin de parler anglais."(2) Skyler turned to face the class mainly the blonde girl who had a look of shock as she received a glare from Skyler after her reply. Nathaniel had tried so hard not to laugh that he couldn't repress the smile.

Skyler headed to the only empty seat that was left it was next to the window. She passed by a girl with snow white hair that looked a lot like her hair. She wore an outfit that looked to be a modern Victorian era outfit.

_"What a brave girl for wearing that, it looks stunning on her."_ Skyler thought to herself as she walked past.

She had settled into her seat taking out her notebook and began writing down the notes on the board.

After fighting the current of students going to class Skyler stopped by her locker. The locker was located in what Nathaniel told her was the art wing. It had only 4 classrooms, they all held some time of art either it being ceramics, or painting, or drawing, or graphic designs. The ceiling tiles were painted by past alumni who as Nathaniel told her were chosen because they were voted best artist of the graduating class. Her schedule held the secret combination to Skyler's new locker. With just a few flicks of her wrist she opened up her new textbook's book new home. The hallway was deserted, Skyler loved the peace of silence and being an artist herself it made her giddy inside to be so lucky with her locker.

Just as she closed the door of her locker, she met the face of a blonde hair girl with teal eyes with a mole under her eye, it was the same the girl from her chem class.

"Listen up bitch, I'm going to say this once and I'll say this slowly so you understand. I'm Amber DeLour the most popular girl in this school, I have the old hag in the palm of my hand, and I will make your life a living hell any second. All you have to do is stay out of my way, stay away from Nathaniel, and stay away from Castiel. Follow my rules and your life with be decent, maybe, see you later bitch." With that Amber did a little hair flip and heading off in the opposite direction.

Before she make it a step further Amber found herself face first on the ground with her arm pinned behind her back by no other than Skyler.

Skyler leaned down to Amber's ear to whisper "I don't give a damn about you and your bitchy attitude. I'm only going to be in this town for a little over a year, than we never have to see each other again. I will do whatever I want, I am not afraid you. I've met people much worse than you. I have connections that a girl me like shouldn't have at all, if you ever try any of those threats on me, you'll be 6 feet under. Also if you think about going off to tell about this little incident I'll play the recording I have of you threatening me and calling her an old hag. I don't think that she'll be all too happy to know what you really think of her."

Skyler got off Amber with a dull look on her face, she took a bottle of purell out her bag and poured on her hand that had pinned Amber down. With that Skyler left the empty forgotten hallway, heading off to her next class.

The day went on without any other serious problems. Everything was peaceful until lunch came along when Skyler had to buy her lunch. The cafeteria room was loud and busy as every cafeteria should be, the cafeteria had faded yellow walls, the cafeteria was connected to open outdoor section of the cafeteria. Skyler took a quick look at the food it didn't that bad but she had nowhere to sit.

"Skyler! I need to talk to you, like right now." It was Nathaniel who had called her name and pulled her aside into the hallway.

"Yes Nat, what about?" Skyler asked completely unknown of what he was upset about.

"Skyler did you attack Amber?" Nathaniel asked her dead serious.

Skyler just sighed before replying "Sorta, I defended myself. She came up to me after I closed my locker. She threatened that if I didn't stay away from you, Castiel, and her she leave me alone. I left her there without a scratch on her golden little head, I don't what her problem was but it seemed that she has a special connection with you and Cherrytop. I only pinned her down and told her that it's dangerous to threaten me." Skyler had serious look on her face.

"Skyler, Amber is now making you her number one target. I can't stop her not unless I want to have to deal with…" he trailed off the same look that Skyler had from early was now in his eyes again.

Skyler pulled him into a hug trying to confront him "Hey I can handle her, I've been through worse. She's just a who-.."

"Amber is my little sister Skyler, I know what she's capable of. When I stand up to her, she makes sure that I pay for it later. I can't tell my parents about because they won't believe me." He cut her off he had fear in his voice, it could be mistaken for worry but Skyler could sense his state.

She sighed "Nat thanks for worrying about me, but it better me that she focuses on then anyone else. I can handle it, if you excuse me I'm going to eat lunch."

With that she left got in line grabbed some food and payed for it. All she was eating were some fries. She headed towards the library and ducked away into the little spot Nathaniel showed her. It was nice and quiet she left alone in the hidden section and enjoyed it. She quietly ate her fries and pulled out her sketch pad. She took a good look around the section of the library and began to draw. She took in everyone that had stood at so far to her and she began to draw them, she first began with Castiel since she met him first. She began with his head and then his body the basics. He did even look like a person just some lines and circles that were lightly etched onto the paper. Then she began to add shapes that connected the lines and circles making it look more human. Then came the details like his hair, outfit, and facial feature.

The bell rang and Skyler ended with a rough sketch of Castiel the Rebel as she named it in the corner. She closed her book and headed off to her next class. English AP Shakespear, she made to class just as the bell rang. The teacher was nowhere in sight leaving Skyler to stand up in the front of the room as everyone sat down. She felt like an idiot being up there, her classmates just stared at her as she stared back at them.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Asked a female.

"I'm Skyler Cavender."

"So you're the girl who gave the nickname to Castiel." Stated a calm smooth male voice that came from the back.

"Oh yeah Cherrytop, I don't see how that's a big deal. I give a lot of people nicknames, I get it from my dad. Any other questions boys and girls before the teach shows up?"

"Yeah I heard you're from New York, why it is an American doing here?" Asked the same male voice.

"I'm not an American, I was visiting New York with my family. The reason why I'm here now is because my aunt is taking care of me. My family dealing with some issues, the lawyers said 'It would be best for a growing woman to be in a stable environment.' Now my turn to ask the questions, what are the names of the lovely couple?"

There were a few giggles as everyone turned to 2 students. One was a male with a Victorian era outfit, his hair was silver exactly like Skyler's only he dyed his tips black and he had two different colored eyes. One was the same amber color Nathaniel had the other was memorizing jade, his eyes were enchanting. He was drop dead gorgeous, and the girl who sat near him was unreal. She was tan, with purple eyes, and natural curly short auburn hair the kind that every strand was curled. She wore a grey shift dress, a black thick waist belt, a black cashmere cardigan on top, black opaque tights, and black over knee riding boots that were big in America.

The female had a blush while the male had a smile that made Skyler's heart beat a little faster.

"I see you got the attention of my class." A female voice came from behind Skyler.

The students froze just staring at their teacher. She was young, but the most feared teacher of all. Everyone began to pull out the binders or notebook. They also pulled what appeared to be homework and a copy of the book A Midnight Summer's Dream.

"You must be Skyler, I'm Ms. Davidson your Shakespeare teacher. Please excuse my tardiness a conference went longer than planned." Ms. Davidson said while make her way to her desk.

Skyler turned to reply "I didn't realize that you were late."

finally got a look at Skyler's face and gave her a small smile. "Your seat will be in between, as you put it early 'the lovely couple'. Also know as my top students Lysander Ainsworth and Tera Valentin."

Tera simply waved with only now a slight blush on her face. Skyler spotted the her desk, she got a copy of the book and sat at her desk.

Ms. Davidson went to the front of each row collecting the homework.

Skyler looked over at Lysander he was staring intently in Skyler's direction as she she sat down. She turned her head to see Tera staring back. It hit Skyler like wrecking ball, they were rivals, as Ms. Davidson had said they were her best students. There match ended when Tera was chosen to read the part of Titania, and Lysander was chosen for the part of Orebon.

**Orebon: ill met by moonlight, proud Titania.**

**Titania: What, jealous Oberon?—Fairies, skip hence. I have forsworn his bed and company.**

**Orebon: Tarry, rash wanton. Am not I thy lord?**

**Titania: Then I must be...**

Skyler had stopped listening to them mainly because she already had read it already. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard,"Miss Cavender, can you translated to us the conversation?"

"Yes of course, so basically Orebon the king of the fairies isn't happy to see his wife Titania queen of the fairies. The two don't get along, Titania states that she is not going to do the nasty with her husband," Skyler was interrupted by snickers " As I was saying, because she knew he was flirting with the Amazon Hippolyta. Orebon tells her that she should be obeying him and she is just as guilty for cheating, she caused Theseus Hippolyta's fiance, to cheat on all his other girlfriends." Skyler answered with a straight face and her monotone voice.

"It seems that you understand Shakespeare's writing quite well, have you read this before?" asked.

"I read this with an old important friend, who had explained this scene to me in almost those exact words." Skyler replied.

The class continued on with reading the book out aloud, would stop the class and ask any random student what it meant. After the desired page was reached, Ms. Davidson stop the readers and handed out a worksheet to the class to do for homework.

The piercing sound of the bell sounded bring and end to 7th period. All Skyler had left was History and then Art, the two classes Skyler was excited for.

Skyler headed out into the flow of students going off to their next class.

It was an odd for a 16 year old Junior to be excited for history but it made Skyler swoon over the moon. She just found it all so interesting, to learn about the struggles that society had faced which today were nothing but trivial facts. It was how Skyler learned best, if it was interesting to Skyler then she'd obsess over it. She'd want to learn every last bit of it. Art was another joy of Skyler's, it was one of a few talents that she was born with.

"Hey Skyler," Skyler turned to find Tera calling her "What's your next class?"

"History, why?"

"Who do you have, we might be together."

Skyler felt a tug on her arm as she walking. Tera had wrapped her arm Skyler's. Skyler sighed and showed Tera her the room number of her next class. Tera walked with her towards what Skyler had remembered to be the 700 wing where her class was.

"It's great to be able to be speaking English again. So where ya from if ya ain't from York?" Tera asked her with a thick southern accent.

"So you're the American, Amber mentioned in Chem." Skyler replied with an Irish accent, still having a monotone to her voice.

"So you're Irish, I'm from Nawlins so yea I'm the stupid America as the brat calls me." Tera replied she had an upbeat tone to her voice.

"Yeah no, I picked up the accent and rolled wit'it. I don't really belong anywhere if ya wanted to place me somewhere I've called."

Tera gave a quick glance over at Skyler "I'm not going to push you on the matter. I do however want to know ya number so we can text. Also how is Amoris high fitting your liking?"

"It's ok so far, and I'll give you my number after class. I normally don't give my number out like this but ye a vibe to ya that I like." Skyler replied as the got to the classroom again.

Tera headed to her seat and the class filled up and Mr. Livernois appeared after the bell rang. was average looking man, he was average height, weight, and looks. The only thing that stood out was his ginger colored hair. He had a quick chat asking Skyler the same questions she had been asked all day by her teachers. He finally introduced her to the class and gave her a seat next to guy with black hair and electric light blue eyes. His eyes were glued on the black PSP he was playing on. He was paying no attention whatsoever to the teacher.

"Hey I'm Armin nice to meetcha." He didn't even look up from his game.

"Armin, my class has started. Put away your game now." Was all Mr. Livernois told him

"Fine just let me save first."

"Armin."

"Done, it won't come out for the rest of the period. I can't get another detention or a call from home."

"Good Armin, you're learning."

Mr. Livernois turned to the class, he gave the student a quick scan to check if anyone else wasn't paying attention.

"Today we'll be talking about the Holocaust. As we all know the Holocaust was one of the worst genocides recorded in history. Li can you tell me the Jewish population in Europe before and after the Holocaust instead of putting on your lipstick?" Mr. Livernois asked her, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Li was Asian, she had short black hair that went past her shoulders only a little bit. She wore a red Chinese silk shirt and long black pants with black flats. She was Chinese or possibly Viennese. She had a light pink color on her lips and had I'm too pretty to care attitude.

"3 million and then 1 million?" She answered unsure and off guard.

"No if you paid more attention in class you'd know we haven't gone over it yet. Not unless someone can answer it for me."

"There was a total of 8,861,800 in Europe and 5,933,900 were estimated to have been killed." Skyler called out earning a shocked expression from murmurs swept the room the room.

"T-T-Thats correct Miss Cavender. H-how did you know that?"

"An old Jewish friend taught all about the Holocaust. You never forget things like that." Skyler explained with her monotone voice.

"Well it looks like you be a good student then, anyway class take out your notebook we'll be taking notes." Was all he could say.

The class went on to taking notes and Tera sent Skyler an amazed look. The notes were neatly organized on the board in bullet points. Skyler smiled on the inside she really liked it when a teacher placed the important points of the board rather than paragraphs of information on a slide like she would when she took classes online.

The bell finally rang and Skyler shuffled out of the classroom along with everyone else she had one place left to go before having to see . The class she was excited for the most, Art class. There was a misprint however and it only said Art so Skyler had no idea what class she was placed in. It gave the room number and teacher but not the actually class. Skyler wasn't worried she was great at art of any kind. She headed back to where her locked awaited in that secret hallway. Once there she opened it put everything in except her sketchbook and pencil case. She looked at the room numbers and found it to the classroom across from her locker. She quietly walked in with the rest of the group of students, it was a small group. Two of them stood out of the group.

One was a girl with purple dyed hair with grey eyes she wore a gray, dress-like sweater with purple lining over her short white dress with vertical blue stripes. She also wore long gray socks that match her fingerless gloves. She wore black boots that came just above her ankles, she was carrying a green portfolio. She stared down at the ground she had the same dull look in her eyes as Skyler did. The other was a boy with blue hair and coral colored eyes he had obviously dyed his hair and wore fake contacts. He was wearing an orange sweater, green headphones, a blue shirt, purple belt, and green pants with a few patches on them. He had on a bright smile and a familiar face. He was a couple inches than Skyler.

The class headed to their seats and pulled out sketch pads or books. The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Cadwell an American art teach who was excited to have an American student join her class. She explained to Skyler that the assignment was to draw a superhero the style depended on the way they appeared in the comic. Mrs. Cadwell sat her at the table with the blue and purple haired students. The one with blue hair had his headphones on one ear and the other off and was drawing while listening to the music, the other one just stared down at her paper as drew what appeared to be spider man.

"Excuse me but do you have a brother?" Skyler asked the boy quietly.

"Violette you already know that I have one." He replied patting the girl head causing her to blush.

"Alexy I didn't ask you, she did." She answered him in a similar quiet voice as Skyler used and pointed to her.

Alexy turned his head to the side to find Skyler sitting next him, he had a slight blush on his face.

"Sorry about that I'm Alexy Walker, yes his name is Armin only he has black hair and blue eyes."

"I actually sit next to him in History that's the reason I'm asking."

"Cool anyway this is Violette Franzen," he said gesturing to her "and who would you be?"

She reached for her sketch book in her before answering "Skyler Cavender I'm a Junior here this is my first day here. I came to live her with my Aunt, she the model that dresses as the tooth fairy for the dental company."

"The lady with the long pinkish hair?" Asked Violette softly

Skyler just nodded her head and Alexy gave her a big smile.

"She came over to house to welcome my family when we first came here. Nice lady, so where are you from then?" Alexy asked

"Nowhere special, I was in New York before I came here."

"Cool you're an American."

"No." She state somewhat harshly.

Alexy gave her a slight dumbfounded face and decided to go back to drawing after seeing Skyler serious face. Skyler began to draw the outline of a body, it was female and then she began adding a Japanese school uniform type outfit. She then moved to drawing the high heel boots, yes Skyler Cavender was drawing Sailor Moon. It was the first to come to mind but before she work on anything else the bell rang and Skyler closed her sketch book and headed out the door. The once empty hallway began to slowly fill up as Skyler took the textbooks that she needed for the homework given to her. She watched as friends met up and chatted, Skyler closed her locker door and headed for 'home'.

As she walked the hallway she watched silently as couples walked out together, even some making out it was disgusting. She just kept walking even when she walked outside to be greeted by the cold weather she just kept walking until she heard someone call her name. She turned to find Tera driving a black car, the driver's window was rolled down as her car rolled up to Skyler.

"Need a ride?" Tera's voice came.

"Thanks but I don't live to far." Skyler replied

"I insist, besides I don't live that far either. It better than walking in the cold isn't?"

Skyler let out a sigh and gave a small sniffle, she walked to the other side of the car and got into the passenger seat. "Thanks for the ride, I'm staying with my Aunt in her apartment."

"I also live in an apartment complex, 'my fairy godmother' checks up on me and is technically my legal guardian."

"Does she have pink long hair?"

"Yes, oh my god you know her too? She does that, she greets everyone who comes to town she's sweet."

By now they had pulled up to the apartment complex and were parked.

"She's my Aunt, she mentioned that she watch over transfer students." Skyler told Tera as they got out of the car.

They walked into the building and headed towards the elevator they both stepped inside when it came. Tera touched the 5th floor button and then Skyler touched the 7th floor button which was the top floor aka penthouse of the building.

"Yeah she mentioned that she had an older sister with kids."

"Yeah that's me and my brother."

"She told me that your family live in-" Tera got cut off.

"I don't want to talk about it, also my Aunt said that she was watching a boy as well who is he?"

"That something I don't talk about either. I'll tell you when you tell me your story."

"Guess the world will never know then." Skyler answered leaving Tera to burst out in laughter.

"I think we'll be great friends, if you want I could drive you every morning if you want. Just give me your number and we can chat." Tera told her while pulling out her phone.

"That be nice,"Skyler replied and gave Tera her phone "Just until I get a job and buy a car or bike."

"There are no other contacts on here except for your Aunt." Skyler told her as Tera put in her number.

"It's a new phone, and I believe this is your floor." Tera walked through the door and tossed Skyler her phone back.

"I'll be expecting a text, otherwise no free rides." Tera walked away with a smirk on her face and she headed for her apartment.

Skyler just waited until the doors of the elevator opened again, she stepped out and walked quietly to her new home. She took out her keys and slide them through the lock, she turned the lock until she heard it unlock. She opened the door and pulled out the key she tossed her bag on the floor. She kicked off her shoes, put her jacket and scarf on the jacket rack, and walk over to coach and collapsed onto it.

"What a day at Sweet Amoris High, only good things so far was all the guys. France is the place to be when it comes to boys and men. Maybe I'll get my first boyfriend here," Skyler said to herself "Nah it hasn't happened anywhere else and I doubted that anyone would be interested. Might as well eat something and do homework tomorrow is Friday after all and I want to be wide awake.

Skyler made herself some scrambled eggs and ate them as her dinner she took her food and bag to her room there she proceeded to work on all her homework. The one that took her the longest was math. Her problem was that she doesn't fully understand it, placing her in the lowest of possible math classes the school system had to offer her. Skyler shot Tera a quick text asking what time to be ready and get the reply of 7:15 am sharp.

It was 10 pm now and Skyler was in her pj with her laptop, she was watching a music video and didn't want to be disturbed especially after she felt so nice and refreshed. Once over, Skyler checked out her tumblr to see how her blog was doing. She would post her artwork, stories, and music there and grew quite popular mainly because she posted in the realm of otakus. After about 11:30 Skyler closed her laptop and went under the covers. Skyler took off her glasses and set the alarm on her phone, and then finally let sleep overcome her.

**Inkwolf:**** So basically just clear this up everyone is speaking French. The moment when I have Amber and Skyler lines were in French was to show that they weren't just all speaking English. It's in English because that's the language I speak and most reader can speak and read english. These were the lines that were in french thanks to Google translate. 1. It looks like we have another stupid American. 2. I actually speak perfect French no need to speak English. **

**This took me forever to write so don't expect updates to come on a weekly bases but I'm definitely going to write and finish this stories. This is the beginning of a huge series I have planned. Hope you enjoyed, this was over 7000 words, 15 pages. This is the longest piece I've ever written.**


	2. Dipshit

**Inkwolf:**** I apologize for extra words, improper grammar, etc. **

**I own nothing but Skyler, Tera, and the plot that's not originally from the game.**

_Dipshit_

_An ignorant asshole._

_**Friday~February 2013**_

Skyler woke up at 6:27am as her phone reminded her while the alarm went off. She swung her feet off the bed and closed her eyes again wanting to sleep. Her phone went off again only this time it read 6:45, panic overcame Skyler as she read the time. The phone had simply buzzed about an update for one of her apps, Skyler jumped out of bed and headed for her closet she threw on her blue Scottish sweater and some black leggings she forgot about. She slipped on socks and tied her black converse high tops, she packed up her bag taking her math textbook with her as she slung on her bag. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and combed her hair, she took a hair tie and took her long hair to tie it up. She existed the bathroom finding nothing but an apple for herself.

_"Note to self go shopping this weekend."_ She wrote down in her reminders as she slipped on her Sherlock coat as called it.

Skyler put her phone in her pocket and took her apple as she left the apartment. She checked her bag to triple check for her keys. Even though she knew they were there it made her feel less tense. Being in school again was nerve wracking, especially when having to use an old yet new school system. With her keys in the same spot Skyler touched the elevator button and waited for it to open it's doors.

When they did come the doors opened to reveal Tera standing looking on her phone. Tera wore a navy dress with white polka dots on the torso of the dress. The dress just ended above her knees, it had long sleeves, and the collar was white. She wore stocking that also had polka dots only they were black to match the color of tights and gold colored heels. Tera looked good and Skyler could sense that she always took her outfits seriously.

"Morning."

"Good morning Tera."

Tera only glanced up for a moment before reply.

"Well someone looks cute for waking up only a few minutes ago."

"How did-"Skyler tried asking only to be cut off by Tera.

"I know that? Well I gave your aunt a call to let her know that I'd be driving you to school and back. She told me that you were still asleep when she had last checked."

"Oh, well I wasn't rushing to much you did say 7:15 after all." Skyler replied embarrassed.

"That was the time I wanted to leave lastest, I guess I should have cleared that up."

"Sorry."

"No it's fine. I personally never get there till the last minute or so. I wanted to introduce you to my friends and give you a tour."

"I got one from Nathaniel first period."

"He never gave me one and I came here in the middle of September last year as an exchange student."

"Yeah well thanks to Cherry top I found the student council room in 2 minutes and things went pretty smooth, we had time to kill. I guess he felt bad for me."

"Why would he feel bad?"

"I brought up something about my family, and when it comes to family it's a story for another time lass."

The elevator came to stop and opened its doors revealing the lobby of the complex. Skyler and Tera walked out and headed towards her car. They got in and drove, they arrived in only a few minutes. It was 7:20 now 10 minutes till Skyler had home room and then first period. The duo got into Tera's car a made small chit chat as they drove to school. Once they arrived and parked Tera insisted that Skyler meet her friends, only to have Skyler decline politely staying that she had to go to her locker and then find her home room.

_'Room 513'_ Was etched into Skyler's mind as she walked the hallway with her earbuds in and blasting as she searched for her classroom. She had finally found the room as some searching. Her first period class was the only class she didn't attend. She thought back what was listed as her first class Health. She was forced to take the class because all the Juniors had already taken Health that year and her Aunt told her better now than in the summer. Skyler walked in a choose a random desk. She didn't care if someone sat there she'd move if needed, she was more focused on getting through the day.

Thankfully nobody bothered Skyler for the most part until the teacher finally came in. The teacher was a woman who surprisingly in good shape. She had on a bright smile and a mess of chestnut colored hair. She looked over at Skyler in surprise which was excepted most people did find her strange looking. Skyler popped out her earbuds waiting for the same questions she was asked all yesterday.

"Skyler Cavender?"

"Yup that's my name don't wear it out."

Her teacher's face twitched from Skyler's remark. She then seemed to calm herself down before saying "That was a stupid question to ask, I was given your photo by Nathaniel yesterday and you're way too mature looking to be a Freshman."

Skyler just smiled, she was honest one and young. Teachers like her were easy to impress and Skyler knew that she would be able to get away with lots if she played her cards right. Then she remembered the deal she made with Auntie and Skyler wasn't going to break a promise especially the punishment that would soon follow.

"Yea I'm in this class because I just moved here if Nat didn't tell you that."

"Ah makes sense now, it was either that or you skipped too many classes like one other student of mine."

A chill ran down Skyler's spin, she felt like she knew what she was talking about.

"So we meet again flat chest."A voice said.

Skyler whipped her head around to see her frenemy Cherrytop, he stood above her next to the teacher who gave him a disgusted look.

"Cherrytop I thought you'd like Health class, I mean it's probably the only time you get to see the male anatomy in which you lack." Skyler snapped at him. She did not like to be reminded about her chest.

Some of the classmates giggled, some made noise in support of her burn, and some (all female) gave her a death glare. Castiel himself had a glare of his own and was about to make a snappy comeback but their teacher stopped them "Castiel don't say another word unless you want to fail my class."

"You're going to let her get away with that?" He whined.

"No but you deserved that after you called her flat chested. As punishment you to have to sit next to each other for the rest of the marking period and work together on every assignment and project together. If I see either of you being rude towards each other than an automatic detentioned."

"WHAT!" They both exclaimed

"You heard me."

The class snickered as Castiel sat down next to Skyler, they were hushed when they saw the menacing glares they all received from their upperclassmen. The class officially began as their teacher introduced herself as Coach Hill but she preferred Coach H. Skyler could care less she was pissed and now she was going to have a shitty day and marking period.

And so that was how the rest of Skyler's day was spent, Chemistry was awful. Castiel had stolen Skyler's glasses when she took them off when she was taking off her googles. He wouldn't give them back and yelled at them both. Then math seemed extra cruel even though it was only 1 period today, Chemistry was a double. What had bothered Skyler was that she kept receiving giggles and notes from a brunette that wore a pink dress and a sly smile.

At lunch she grabbed an Italian wrap and the Librarian told her she couldn't eat it in the Library. Skyler had to scarf it down outside, she took out her sketch book and added a list of swears around Castiel in his sketch, she turned the page and began to work more on her Sailor moon character. Unfortunately she only spent little time on before the bell rang. She was late to her class due to locker not opening and was called on to read which she was in no mood to due. Mainly because she needed to listen to hear music instead of paying attention. It didn't help that Lysander and Tera were busy trying to outdo each other.

History that day was boring and Li shot dirty looks at Skyler and to top it all off when she got to her art class her teacher told her that she couldn't draw Sailor Moon because she didn't count as a superhero. So Skyler ended up ripping it out and started sketching Wolverine with only the thought of blood and gore as doing so. She also moved herself to a different table for her own good because she knew if Alexy asked her a single thing she'd snap and get a detention.

Yet after this awful waste of a school day Skyler's trouble didn't end after the final bell rang. As Skyler got her locker opened it was slammed shut by of course Amber, who had Li on her right and some other girl on her left.

"Hey girls look it's the outcast Skyler."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh someone having a bad day? Anyway, Castiel's mine bitch, and I won't anyone else have him." Amber told her as she tossed her hair over shoulder.

Skyler reached for her locker and put in the combo. She reached and pulled out the books she needed and put away the ones she didn't. She closed her locker after she had her coat in hand and turned to face Amber staring her dead in the eye.

"Go for it, assholes are meant to be together. I already told you I'm not into him yesterday, we have health and Chemistry that's it. Besides an outcast like me would never get someone like him. This isn't some Rom-Com, Lassie it's not like I'll end up with him. So don't be concerned about me, unless you want to be my friend. Otherwise I have nothing left to say."

With that Skyler left, going off to meet Tera in the parking lot. Skyler didn't know that she had a secret audition watching. Tera was one of the few and she also headed to the parking lot feeling impressed about how Skyler handled that situation.

Once Tera made to her car she saw Skyler waiting for her and warming her hands.

"Ready to go?" Tera asked Skyler as she unlocked the car.

"Yup, hey Tera where do you get all your clothes?" Skyler inquired as she opened the passenger seat door and slipped in.

Tera did the same on the driver's side of the car and plopped into her seat. She started the car up and replied to Skyler's question, "This shop in town, Lysander's brother owns it and he creates the clothes. It's where Lys gets his outfits, one of my friends Rosalya is actually dating his older brother Leigh. She wears his clothes all the time and she has pretty white hair and yellow eyes. We met each other at school she introduced me to Lys or as she calls him Lys-baby."

"Hey what's up between you and Shakespeare's Victorian son?"

"Lysander?"

"Enlighten me lass."

"Well we chat sometimes, I'll admit I have a respect for him for wearing those outfits. He quite confident in himself, but I really can't stand him sometimes. He gets under my skin it makes me sick, he considers me a friend of sorts. Then he'll try and screw with me, you'll see soon enough what he does. I really just have to only worry about English and Math when it comes to classes thankfully. He's just..." Tera trailed off as if she couldn't find the right words.

They came to the apartments and parked but before they left the car Skyler asked "Could we go tomorrow, together?"

Tera gave her a big smile and patted Skyler's head, she answered with a simple yes. The two got out the car and went into the lobby and then the elevator they talked about what time they'd go and how much money they should bring. Their conversation ended when the elevator opened reminding them they had to say goodbye. Skyler got to her apartment and made herself comfortable in her bedroom. There was no reason for her to not to and her aunt was at work and it meant Skyler would spend another night on the web. She checked her email and nothing came up for her.

_**~Saturday morning~ **_

Skyler opened her eye to meet the glare of the sunlight that had washed into her light green room. She had fallen asleep late and the sun disturbed her peacefully slumber. Skyler loved to sleep and needed at least 8 hours to be enthusiastic. Skyler stretched her arms out and moved them about in a motion that was similar to her making a snow angel. She was searching for phone, once her left arm ran over something she stopped and picked it up.

It was her beloved phone, with one click the time appeared before Skyler's eyes 7:49. She only had gotten 4 hours of sleep. Skyler set an alarm for 10. She and Tera were going to go out to eat and then after go shopping. Skyler was going to have to shower. It was rare for her to miss a shower but she was to tired and lazy to take one last night.

After what felt to be 3 seconds was actually 2 hours and 11 minutes of sleep. The alarm went off in which blasted some song Skyler couldn't remember the name of. With that Skyler got out of bed and headed into her bathroom she took off her clothes and left them folded on the sink counter top. She placed her glasses on top of her clothes. Then she slid the door open and turned out the water, she stepped in after a few moments.

_**~Sanity~**_

Skyler was dressed and dried thanks to a couple of hair ties holding her wet hair up in a bun. Skyler wore a brown long sleeve that had an American band called Pierce the Veil on it. Skyler had on jeggings and her tops on again. She wasn't wearing her glasses this time, her aunt finally got her contacts. Skyler was in a love hate relationship with her contacts, she hated wearing them they were annoying to take out. However she use to have to wear them all the time due to fact her glasses would fall off and cause her trouble. Trouble was something she knew all too well, but wearing contacts again brought back good memories. However she took her glasses in case she wanted to take them out later.

She had left the apartment around 12. Skyler had stopped by Tera's apartment. Tera had straighten her hair so it reached her shoulders. She looked almost completely different with her hair straight. Tera was wearing a black long sleeve sweater along with jeans, a faded teal scarf, a matching jacket as well as earrings and necklace. To complete the outfit she wore black high heeled boots and faded teal woolen gloves. To begin with Tera was a very tall girl, she was taller than Skyler and now with the heels on she was the same height as Lysander. The outfit suited her, Tera and Skyler had then proceeded to go out for their shopping date, but first they got lunch at a small cafe. Then after they were fed they went shopping, once inside the store it wasn't hard for Skyler to figure out who Leigh was. He had on a similar outfit that Lysander wore, he was quite handsome.

Skyler also had the honor of meeting Rosalya as Tera put it. Rosalya was more than excited to have officially met Skyler. Apparently Castiel and Lysander had mentioned her especially Castiel who had a few things to say about her. They weren't the best things in which Skyler was sure of as Rosalya would pause to think and use words like unique, outspoken, and confident. Skyler knew that she was trying to be nice but it didn't work out to well. Skyler just told her that it was nice meeting her and started to look for clothes.

Skyler hated things that were sugar coated, the truth hurt but she liked it best. She knew it was better to deal with it otherwise it kicked you when you were down. Tera was chatting with Rosalya as Skyler had searched for clothes. After about 2 and half hours at the clothes shop of trying and buying clothes Skyler and Tera both walked out with many bags of clothes and accessories. Their next stop was the jewelry story where Skyler spent half an hour looking at new earrings and Tera looked at rings. Skyler ended up asking if the store needed any help.

It was around 4:45, Tera had taken Skyler to the park. The park had a winter carnival, Skyler couldn't have been happier. The food, the games, ice skating, and the stands made her eyes light up. Skyler ended up dragging Tera around the fair for about an hour before they ran into trouble. Skyler was excited as a little kid.

"These games are rigged!" A grumpy voice snarled.

"Castiel please calm down, people are staring." Another smooth voice said calmly.

Oh yes Tera and Skyler, had together ran into Castiel and Lysander. The school's biggest heartthrobs, and neither of them was excited to see their rival.

"Oh my god you must be shittin' me right now." Tera cursed as she spotted them.

Lysander turned his head after hearing Tera curse. He sent a shy smile and waved towards her before turning back to Castiel. Castiel stared at her that made Tera stiffen at first. Castiel had a small smile on his face and was going to walk over to her but then he heard someone slam down something at the booth.

"Set me up." It was no other than Skyler, she had slammed down a couple of euros.*

The game was Darts, the man at the stand gave her 10 darts. Castiel's attention was now solely on Skyler and was oblivious to his best friend leaving to chat with Tera.

"So flat chest, you think you can win?" Castiel asked with a smirk.

"I bet you that I can hit a balloon with each of my darts." Skyler told him with a smirk of her own.

"I'll take you up on that bet, if I win you have to do all the work for all our work in Health."

"If I win you have to ask Amber out and it has to be by my terms, asking out, the date itself, even the walk or drive home."

"I'm only agreeing to that if you do the impossible."

"I'll do it without my glasses."

"Deal."

With that Skyler took off the glasses she slipped on just before. She took the darts in her hand, she aimed the dart. It was aimed away from the board towards the prizes, Castiel began to laugh. Skyler gave a devious smile and adjusted her aim just as she threw the first dart.

_**POP**_

Skyler then threw the darts at fast pace they had left her hand in less than a minute.

"That was only 36.4 seconds? Man I'm slow." Skyler whined as everyone stood there shocked.

Skyler had popped 10 balloons, Castiel couldn't do that and he perfect eyesight and was on the basketball team. The man in the stall gave her free range of the prizes, Skyler choose a panda and a dragon plushie.

"And done, I'll send you the details for your date. Bye-Bye." Skyler told him as she put something in his hand.

Skyler said her goodbyes to Lysander and tugged Tera to her car before Tera could recover, Castiel looked down at hand to find his phone. The screensaver was changed to Skyler giving him the one finger salute and then he got a text.

'_**Auntie got me contacts today, Dipshit. You just got scammed bitch!'**_

"SKYLER!"

Skyler and Tera were laughing the whole ride back and the whole elevator ride up to Tera's place. Skyler was invited in and found a cute apartment with a similar theme to the penthouse but cheaper furniture. Skyler was lead into Tera's room, she found a queen bed with a mess of colorful pillows on top a pink bedspread. Skyler had to help Tera with her bags because she had bought a lot more than Skyler resulting in many bags of clothes. Wherever Tera got the money was most likely from her parents. As Skyler set down Tera's bags she spotted a cute brown bear on her dresser.

"Aww did Lys give you this little guy?" Skyler teased as she picked up the bear.

Tera snatched the bear out of Skyler's hands and gave a small little bop to her head. Skyler held her head in pain, Tera was strong.

"That annoying waste of space has never gave me anything as important as this!" Tera snapped at Skyler. Tera gave her a glare.

Skyler looked up at her surprised, Tera's eyes looked back at the bear. Her eyes soften "I'm sorry, an old friend gave this to me." Tera explained as put the bear back on the dresser.

Skyler sat on Tera's bed and watched as Tera kicked off her shoes.

"Hey, I get it. The thing that bothers me is you and Lysander. He totally into you why do you seem to hate him so much? What did he do to you?" Skyler asked her, her voice was sincere.

"It's what's he didn't do." Tera mumbled

"Eh?" Skyler asked.

"He did something stupid and I haven't forgave him. Besides, what's up with you and Cas?" Tera asked as plopped down next to Skyler.

"Cherryass can die in a hole for all I care. How dare he remind me of my flat chest, as if I'm not pissed off about them being so small. I blame you for this chest mom!" Skyler shouted up to the ceiling.

"Wait is your mom dead?" Tera asked quietly with a her eyes wide.

"No, she's back home. I'm just reminding the universe how much I hate my parents."

Tera gave Skyler a dead serious look. It sacred Skyler a little bit.

"You have no idea how luck you are to have them." Was all Tera told Skyler.

All Skyler could was sigh before answering, she had struck a nerve.

"You have no idea what they put me through and the rest of my family and their friends. I'm dead to them, my whole family and old friends all hate me except Auntie. I was lucky with her, otherwise we'd would have never met. Goodnight, sorry I upset you. I'm going back up and don't worry I'll walk if you don't want to see me any more." Skyler told her as she got up and grabbed her stuff. Her eyes were covered as she walked to the door.

Skyler had just opened the Tera to leave the apartment when Tera shouted "Skyler, I'll be expecting to see you at 7:10 Monday. I'm going to introduce you to my friends." Guilt rid her voice.

"Yeah see you then." Her voice had a hint of sadness and relief

With that Skyler closed the door and stepped into the elevator. A small smile crept onto her lips and a tear slid down from her eye. It always happened when she thought about them, the good and the very bad. She wiped away her tear and left the elevator.

Skyler got a text from Tera as she entered her apartment.

_**'Sorry about snapping, I have some parent issues myself. I forget that other people have bad parents sometimes.'**_

Skyler just sent her another apology and a thanks. Skyler had a long day and was going to have to deal with questions from Auntie and as well as homework questions tomorrow. Sleep was her number one priority, so all Skyker did was toss her bags into her closet before collapsing onto her bed. She forced herself up, her contacts were still in. After popping them out she took a plastic bag off her side table and put them in. She fell back onto the bed and let her eyes shut.

_'Maybe this time will be different, maybe I won't lose everything. Third time's the charm as they say.' _That was the last thing she thought before letting herself be taken away to her dreamland.

**Inkwolf:**** Woot I'm finally done. Anyway next chapter will be out hopefully soon. Please review!****  
**

**This is 10 pages long and 4346 words long.**


	3. One- Shot

**Inkwolf:**** Hey guys so if you noticed in the title it says revised and this story is revised. I reposted this because the first chapter got messed up and it seriously bothered me. Anyway this a bunch of short stories of how Skyler's relationship with everyone she's met so far. Basic this one-shot of short stories, well enough explanation let's gets started my pups.**

**One Shot- ****A term used in fanfictions to say that there will only be one body of text. (One chapter)**

_**~March 1st, 2013~**_

"You know you have real guts to come to school today." Castiel stated as Skyler settled down in her seat for homeroom.

"Can't help wanting to know how the date turned out. I mean I spent a good 5 minutes thinking up the whole date."

"Yeah I got that thought after we went to see that movie really misleading title by the way."

"Hansel and Gretel witch hunters was misleading?"

"That's the name? I knew it was Hansel and Gretel but I couldn't read the rest because it was in English. Though I will say it was entertaining to watch."

"Lookie here Cherryass got a sense of taste in movies." Skyler said in Irish. **(A/N So every time Skyler says something in English I putting that she said it in Irish because she speaks with an Irish accent.)**

"I feel like that was an insult."

"It was and wasn't, so how was the date. Tell me or suffer the annoyance of my pestering."

"Watching the movie was the only good part. She shut up completely as we watched, I'm pretty sure she hated it. It was the only time she didn't talk, also why did you make walk her home? It was fucking freezing out there."

"Either that or you'd have to take her home on your bike. Meaning she be clinging onto you like a monkey and you'd never get her off. By the way where'd ya get the beaut?"

"My bike?" Castiel asked, Skyler nodded answering his question "A place just out of town, you ride?"

"Whenever I can my hands on one. Sadly I've never had my own, I traveled to much and I never did save up enough to buy one."

"How'd you know I ride a bike."

"Our lit'o Sherlock told me." Skyler said in Irish. Castiel lit up a little when he heard the word Sherlock.

"Nathaniel?"

"Tera."

"Make sense, I think I'm going to start calling her that."

"So you're friends?"

"Yeah we text, we've been to couple of parties together. Lys introduced her to me half way through freshman year. We have no classes together she's in everything honors."

"Hey, do you know what up between those two?" Skyler asked smoothly showing not too much interest.

"What do you mean?"

"Tera says he did or didn't do something, she was vague about the whole thing. I'm curious to find out what it was."

"Now that I'm thinking about it, she did act different to both of us when she came back for her second year here. I mean I called and texted her whenever I could. Lys and I had just formed a band to; he was gone most of time because he went to stay with his parents. So I really can't say for him."

"So wait he's only living with his brother?"

"Yeah Leigh the owner of the clothes shop in town, how did you know about his brother?"

"Sherlock."

"Right, so I hear you're the Fairy's niece."

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to let you live this down, Tinker Bell."

Skyler gave him a confused look; in turn Castiel began to wonder if she even knew who Tinker Bell was. From the face she made she looked lost at the word, which promoted him to make it her official nickname. Their thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the bell signaling that homeroom was over and they now had to pay attention.

_**~Sanity~**_

"Thank god for lunch, I'm starving." Skyler said to herself as she paid for a slice of pizza.

After paying Skyler turned around and looked out at the vast sea of people eating lunch together. She saw a few people from her other classes but nobody in which she could ask to join for lunch. She let out a sigh; the library wasn't an option anymore mainly because they wouldn't let her eat there.

"_I need my lunch period changed, maybe Nate can help" _Skyler thought to herself as she sat down at a lone table. Once done with her food she got up threw out her plate, and left the cafe heading to the student council room.

"Nate ol'boy I need a favor from ya!"Skyler called as she opened to the student council room.

Nathaniel was at his desk/table with paperwork on both sides of him. He looked up from the form he was reading over before snapping "Skyler, please keep your voice down."

Skyler put her hands up in defense "Sorry I'm bored, and in need of your help."

"What do you need help with?" Nathaniel asked with a sigh.

"My lunch period, I'm all alone and I was wondering if I could change into Tera's lunch period." She said while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"There is nothing I can do, if you were here when the year began then it'd be no problem." Nathaniel replied as he shuffled papers around.

"Let me guess, you can't do anything to change my classes around." Skyler stated for she knew the answer already.

"Yes, well consider yourself lucky you get to eat. I'm stuck here doing paperwork, stressed out and I lose my lunch time."

Skyler gave him a dead serious look.

"Nathaniel, do you not understand the value of food?"

"What?"

"Food is one the most valuable things this world has to offer. Most forget how lucky we are to have food, in some places in this world people kill each over a small morsel. Food gives of energy, to fuel our bodies and minds. The fact that you've just told me that you don't enjoy lunch means that I have no other choice than to join you here and makes us lunches."

"Skyler you d-" Nathaniel began to say before he got cut off.

"Not another word, go down to the lunch room right now and get yourself lunch. I'm not going to take no for answer."

Nathaniel was about to reply but the stare Skyler was giving told him that it wouldn't be a wise choice in arguing. He was hungry as could be since he missed breakfast. With a long sigh he gave Skyler another look and decided she was right.

"Nathaniel?" Came a female voice from behind Skyler, when he looked up he saw Melody.

When Skyler turned around she saw, as she would define a plane Jane. The girl was of average height, weight, nothing stuck out too much about her. The girl had brown hair, and sky blue eye, which popped a little, do to the fact that she was wearing the same color shirt as her eyes. She also wore a white skirt that was too short for her liking, and blue wedges for shoes. She had a pink ribbon tied around her neck. To Skyler the girl looked a lot like a mother if anything else, and the vibe she gave off also said she was a motherly kind of girl.

"Melody I'm so glad you're here, I was in need of someone to be here. I have to get something to eat for lunch, also this is Skyler our newest student at Amoris." Nathaniel said as he slipped out the door to where Skyler hoped was cafe.

The silence in the room could only be described as uncomfortable; Melody had a bright smile on her lips as she looked over Skyler. Skyler herself was wearing a white sweater with a reindeer on it, she was also wearing leggings and chestnut uggs. She had her hair pulled back into a bun, she had a single section of her silver hair on both sides that weren't apart of the bun, tucked away from behind her ear. Melody took note of Skyler's piercings, and that was the only thing she could focus on. Her smile's brightness dimmed as she came to the conclusion that Skyler was a troublemaker, and that Nathaniel must have called her in because she must have caused trouble.

At least that's what Melody thought had happen.

"So then Melly, are ya the vice pres or an assistant to Nat?"

"I'm just a rep, I have study hall this period so I come and help Nathaniel out." She answered slightly annoyed. She didn't like the name Melly.

"Looks like he could get all the help here, this place is messier than my room. I've never thought I'd ever say that." Skyler mumbled the last part to herself.

"Yes well he does get loaded with a lot, but that just means the principal thinks that he's mature enough to handle it."

"Actually in my personal opinion the fact that she gives him all this work is not because she thinks he's mature enough to handle the work. Nathaniel is pretty much ready for the really world, but it's probably because she gets it and dumps her paperwork on him than doing it herself."

With that the troublemaker title was now the official title she was going to give Skyler. Skyler at that moment began collecting the papers off the floor and fixed them into a neat pile on the table. She picked up a sheet on the very top and read it over.

"Look, this paper is a thank you for setting up a fundraiser last year," Skyler paused she scanned the rest of the page "it also says that he's responsible for setting up a new fundraiser because last year's fundraiser was a failure. This was from someone named Boris and it was sent to the principal. Nathaniel wouldn't have this if he wasn't involved."

Skyler gave Melody the paper as she walked over to her, then she walked to the door and opened it. Melody took a look over the paper to see that Skyler was in fact correct about everything she had just said. When she turned around she found Skyler holding a water bottle, as Nathaniel walked in the door with the lunch special of the day in a small paper box in one hand and a fork and knife in the other. He placed his food down on the closest table and Skyler place his water down while pulling out a chair for him.

"Before I eat," Nathaniel paused as he looked over to Melody "is there anything that you need Melody?"

"Yes I was wondering if we had an handouts for anything coming up?"

"I remember seeing something…"Nathaniel trailed off trying to remember what they were about.

Skyler swiftly went over to the stack of papers and took out a few pages from the stack and placed them into a separate pile and gave them to Melody. With a bright smile on her face she said, "I saw these lying on the floor I guess they must of fell when I slammed the door open earlier. Anyway those were all the ones I saw on the floor. I don't know how many exactly but that should be all of them in there."

Melody looked down and saw that she was right; the papers were the handouts for her class. Nathaniel and Melody both had a shocked look on their faces, both were amazed at the fact she was able to easily organize all of the papers.

"Well...um...thank you I guess I should be leaving now. Goodbye Nathaniel, I'll come by in the afternoon if you want."

"That would be nice. Until then I have other things to handle." He said as he glanced back at his food in which was getting cold.

With that Melody left and Skyler pulled out a chair next to Nathaniel's chair and sat down waiting for him to sit and eat. The rest of the period was spent with Nathaniel getting to eat lunch and Skyler asking him what he liked to eat for lunch so she could make later that day. This was the beginning of there soon to be close relationship and the start of Skyler career in the student body council.

_**~Sanity~**_

"See I told you would look good if tried out the look." Tera boasted as she saw Skyler walk into class getting a few stares from her classmates.

"Actually I thinking they're checking out all of my piercings in my ears." Skyler replied softly trying not to kill her friend's buzz to much. She sat in her seat and pulled out her sketchbook.

"Well I think you look cute." Tera remarked with some annoyance in her voice.

"She is right, the outfit is different from your usually outfits but it matches your personality more so. It makes you look cute." Lysander's voice came as he sat down at his desk.

"Thank you, funny thing is you're the only boy who's actually said something about my outfit. Castiel didn't make a single remark which really surprised me." Skyler replied gleefully

"I think he was more concentrated on trying to get that awful date you sent him on out of his mind." Tera chirped in trying to stay in the conversation.

"Yes, it is strange he didn't notice your fox." Lysander said with doubt in his usually calm voice.

"It's a reindeer." Tera snapped sternly.

"My apologies, I can't see some parts of it. Your desk is concealing them." Lysander said turn to Skyler.

"Ya it's fine, I thought so too when Tera first showed me it." Skyler admitted while scratching the back of her head.

Tera pouted a little and began playing with the zipper of her tan vest. Tera then glanced over at Skyler book.

"Oh yeah Lys I found your notebook in the gym, it was by the bleachers." Tera said with a bored as she reached into her and pulled out a normal looking notebook.

"I was looking all over for it. Thank you, Tera." Lysander said as was given his book.

"Yay well don't expect me to go looking for it when you misplace the damn thing again." Tera replied harshly.

Skyler was confused at the harsh remark Lysander had done nothing wrong.

"I wasn't planning on asking for a favor anyway. I know you'd just say no to me." Lysander had remarked.

"Damn right I would, I wouldn't do something for someone who I can't trust." She the last part more forcefully than the rest.

Skylar was now completely confused by what Tera had been referring to. She was in the dark about the matter and that had bothered her. Tera was giving Lysander a dirty look and he just opened up his notebook and wrote something down. Skyler had noticed something in his eyes but couldn't register what was because it disappeared when their teacher had finally shown up. Skyler out a small sigh and pulled out everything she needed for the period and went to work.

_**~Sanity~**_

In history, Skyler's class had a sub that had lost their work for the class and ending up letting do what they wanted for the period. So the most part Skyler went back to working on her drawing on Wolverine and had added a lot more to him, she had art next period so she left part alone so she had something to do in her next period. With nothing else to do besides drawing something else or spending 10 minutes on her phone Skyler decided to start some fan art. She turn the page in the book to a fresh clean white page a began to doodle something from her favorite shows and make one big collage.

She started out with a box then she made after 2 minutes a detailed police box. The she drew a simple star (which was really a pentagram) and then she added a sun around it. Soon a cell phone appeared and had I a locked on the screen. Then a Skyler drew a bunch of things that looked like butterflies as borders. Some she shaded dark, the others were untouched. She then started sketching something that had really caught Armin's attention.

"Fairy Tail." Armin mumbled to himself as he watched Skyler sketch the foreign symbol.

Skyler him and stopped sketching and turned her head to Armin asking "What?"

He looked up in surprise "Nothing just I didn't think you watched Fairy Tail."

"Watch it," Skyler paused as turned to face him "I just don't watch it my friend I read the manga of it. I also create fan art whenever I feel inspired which happens often after I read a new chapter. My friend anime is the main thing I watch for entertainment." Skyler replied in a boastful tone.

"Finally someone in this school who knows what anime, thank you god." Armin said loudly which got the attention of a few people but they brushed it off.

"I see you must be an otaku too." Skyler said.

"Actually I'm a serious gamer but I do watch anime." Amrin corrected her.

"I already knew the gamer part, but that's cool you watch anime too. It's been a while since I've meet someone who knew what it was."

"Yeah I was a tournament for League of Legends and one of my teammates suggested I watch One Piece. My life had only gotten better after that so what's up with the sketch fan art?"

"Yup, and One Piece was next on my list to sketch along with the Assassins Creed Symbol and Allen walker from D. Gray Man."

"Horror fan?"

"Kinda I like it not just not to be just pure violence and death."

"You'd probably like Mirai Nikki then."

"Watched, read, and drawn fan art of Yuno. Now that was a good story, I was there more stories like it."

"Not my favorite show, but Alexy had kinda liked show in the beginning but he was turned off after Yuno started getting psycho with the axe." Armin commented as he focused on the game he was playing on his PSP.

"I didn't know he watched anime."

"He only likes Yaoi, or really romantic shows like Say I Love You and No. 6" Armin replied.

Skyler had stopped everything she was doing in that moment, the bell rang at the moment and Skyler in almost a second flat was out the door and packed for art. Armin had unknowingly sparked something in Skyler. Within a minute Skyler had made it to the other side of the building to her art class. She one of the first students in the room, one of which was Alexy he must have had a his last class close because he had his stuff already setup.

"You!" Skyler said as she pointed a finger at him.

"What did I do?" He asked scared

"You're a fan of No.6 is what you did."

"Wait are you referring too…"

"Armin told me you watch Yaoi last period."

Alexy's eyes widen "You know what Yaoi is?"

Skyler put up a finger and pulled out her phone, she tapped the screen a few time a handed it to Armin. He eyes widen as he say a photo of Shion and Nezumi kissing, she then took it back and tapped the screen a few more time to show him even more photos of the two and other Yaoi related pictures.

Alexy just stood up and hugged her and Skyler hugged him back.

"Finally someone I discuss this with."Alexy said gleefully.

"You're like the only person I know that also likes it too. I mean I know alot of girls like this but I've finally met someone." Skyler replied letting go of him.

The two sat down and began discussing their favorite couples and shows untill there the period started. Violette had even joined in a little bit by discussing what kind of guys she like and within that period Skyler found out Alexy was gay. He wascTera's best friend he claimed she had some of the best tastes in fashion. They had such a great conversation that the period had literally felt like 3 minutes had gone by.

_**~Sanity~**_

Skyler had deemed her day as enjoyable; she had been able to make up somewhat with Castiel. Which would mean that she would only have to worry about Amber, the one person who was going to do anything to make her life horrible. That's what she had thought but apparently someone else didn't like her too. How she knew was that there was a note in her locker that told her to back off of Nathaniel. Never the less she didn't really care, the person would just have to get over it.

The note was pushed into the back off her mind when Tera had taken her to a small cafe and finally introduced Skyler to her group of friends. Skyler met Iris a sweet ginger haired girl who seemed pretty chill for the most part. Then there was Kim who had a loud sense in fashion and just a loud mouth too but it wasn't the annoying kind of loud mouth. Violette and Alexy were both there as well and they had exchanged numbers so they text each other.

The group order coffee after their introduction we done, once they had their drinks Skyler was bombarded with questions.

"So where did you move from?" Kim asked first.

"I came from New York City." Was Skyler's answer.

"How do you speak French fluently?" It was Iris who asked this time.

"I learned how to speak it when I was 6, I've practiced for years whenever we visited Auntie." Skyler explained.

"Why are you living here now?" Violette asked quietly

"We thought it be best if I went to live with Auntie until I'm 18." Skyler replied boredly.

"We?" Alexy commented.

"Oh I mean they, the lawyers I mean. I don't want to talk about it too much." Skyler explained a little panic.

Tera noticed it and then asked "So what were you doing in New York, Agatha mentioned about visiting her family out east from here. New York is west from here."

Skyler stiffened at that statement, she knew that her Aunt loved to talk but she knew thought she really mention her family after everything that had happened. Skyler looked at her phone causally to check the time, 3:45pm it said.

"Oh I'm sorry I can't stay any longer, I have to go grocery shopping today." Skyler got up and started packing her stuff "Thanks for the coffee, it was nice meeting you all." With that Skyler bowed a little and left the cafe in a hurry. As she went through the door she heard the others say goodbye to her.

The only person who didn't say anything was Tera, she was too busy making a note to herself about what she had just asked Skyler. Tera smiled, it was definite that Skyler was hiding something. Tera's most fatal flaw was her curiosity; it really got the best of her sometimes. Which meant she learned things that should have stayed secret. Now Tera was set on finding out what Skyler the Irish New Yorker was finding.

_**~Sanity~**_

Skyler had to walk to the grocery store, and walk back home with all her bags of food. She didn't mind too much, the cold was getting to her after a while but it only made her move faster. She was thankful that they had canvas bags, and it the walk home with all her bags was like a workout. Skyler had been meaning to do something for exercise; she didn't really want to gain too much weight.

One she had gotten to her apartment she found herself to be the second one home for once. Skyler had walked on her aunt finishing up their dinner. It was just so pasta but Skyler was happy to be eating with her. After dinner she finally started her homework and didn't finish till 10:45. She mentally cursed herself for not planning her time out better, and the walk home tired her out. She set her alarm early, 6:00 am to be exact. She had to shower, dry off, dress, make lunch, do her makeup, and then leave.

Skyler took off her glasses pulled off her clothes and left on her bra and panties on.

'_I think my life is finally going my way again. However this is how it always starts for me, things go good and then something happens. I can't let them in fully; I'm going to get hurt by them. They'll hate me when they know what I've done, what I really am.' _

Those thoughts put Skyler into a dreamless night.

**Inkwolf:**** DONE! Sorry for taking so long, I had some serious writers block. Hope you like the story, and heads up things are going to dramatic next chapter and we'll start our first arc of Sanity. Please review my pups so I can get better.**


	4. Kiss Cas

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own my candy love otherwise I'd make Chinomiko draw my story as a manga series. However the characters Tera and Skyler and the plot not apart of the game are mine.**

_**Kiss ass**_

_A Kiss ass is commonly known as a person who will go to many lengths to look impressive, good, and worthy towards another person or group of higher social standing._

_**~March 28th, 2013~**_

It had been over a month since Skyler had started attending Amoris High, within that time Skyler had found school wasn't as bad as she really made it seem. Even though she was very against going she started making friends with almost everyone, even Castiel and Skyler had become friends. He just complained to her about how annoying and spoiled Amber was. Skyler had jumped on the chance to hate on Amber with another person who had an equal dislike for her. Skyler had asked Tera her thoughts on Amber, to find Tera truly hated Amber. Which Skyler found just a bit too extreme for a normal person to have. So talking about Amber around Tera was off limits, and Skyler couldn't really complain about Amber to anyone else. Then again Tera wasn't exactly normal, and that's what made them great friends within the time they had spent together.

Skyler soon found herself having a friend in almost all her classes, she'd chat with Castiel about music or Amber's bitchness in Homeroom and Health. In Chemistry she would usually be chatting with Nathaniel or Rosalya who became her new lab partner. Math was however spent alone but it really was for the best, it was easier for her to focus without a friend to talk too. ADHD had been a problem for her when she was younger but she had grown to deal with it and how to focus. She had grown out of most it but if she were really bored she'd go off and daydream for hours if nothing distributed her.

Skyler had a permanent stay in the student council room after she made lunch for Nathaniel. Skyler would help Nathaniel by organizing and filing away papers to help. Every now and then they do homework instead so Melody could help him in the afternoon. Melody had a thing for Nathaniel; Melody would come after school and help him out so she could spend time alone with him. So when Skyler started to help she noticed Melody would glare at her or scoff when she pass her by in the hall. It didn't take long for Skyler to figure out that Melody was the one who sent the note. Skyler got so annoyed that she told Nathaniel to just ask Melody out on a date, only to find that she had already asked him and it had ended with him rejection her.

Skyler continued to have lunch with him in a friendly manner, after lunch Skyler would head off to English. She had Tera and Lysander to talk to whenever they weren't flirting as Skyler liked to tease Tera about. It was cute really Lysander would complement her outfit or her hair or her eyes and she get all flustered. Lysander always seemed to understand Tera better than she did herself. However everytime he tried to do something remotely nice for her she shrug it off. This is how Skyler learned that Tera was one to hold a grudge, Skyler had pried at what he had done wrong but she wouldn't budge. Tera was stubborn just like Skyler, which was another thing she like about her.

Lysander in Skyler's opinion was a true gentleman, and was pleasant to talk about well anything really, though her crush on him didn't really help when they chatted. Tera would question Skyler on why she liked him so much, it seemed that she was jealous but Tera had told her that she infact was attracted to Castiel.

In history Skyler would try to talk to Armin about anime and video games. The last period of the day was spent talking with Alexy and Violette. Skyler's sole goal was to become better friends. The reason for doing so was that they both had a similar taste in guys. Yes Alexy was gay and Skyler was nothing more than thrilled that he was. A darker side of Skyler was her love of Yaoi, and him being Armin's twin meant he was aware of the term. Skyler had a bucket list and one thing on that list was have a gay best friend. Alexy was somewhat a fan of anime and they would mostly gush about their favorite characters.

Life was going pretty good for Skyler, she had made some friends, was doing good with her grades which were mainly B's with a few A's. Life was nice but Skyler knew it wouldn't last, it never did end well for her.

**'Attention please would Nathaniel DeLour, Castiel Riopel, Lysander Ainsworth, and Tera Valentin report to the teachers' lounge.' **After the announcement was made all the teens called headed to the teachers' lounge. Skyler was alone for the rest of the morning.

_**~Sanity~**_

"YOU ALL WILL BE WORKING TOGETHER! IF I HEAR ONE MORE COMPLAINANT OR WHINE ABOUT THIS THEN DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU! AM I CLEAR?" The principal shouted from the teacher's lounge.

"Yes." Came a group of voices

"Good I expect it to be done soon, I'll get you out of your classes to work on this." Mrs. Shermansky said, as she was calming down.

"Thank you." Came Nathaniel's voice, stress was evident.

Mrs. Shermansky left the room and hurried off to her office. Tera let out a groan of annoyance, while Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his noise thinking.

"Kiss ass." Castiel sneered

"Cas don't even, we're in enough trouble. We don't need you two to get into a fight." Tera warned him, her tone was serious.

"Well it's not my fault the race was a failure." Castiel snapped.

"It was none of our faults, not many people went to that event. That's the past, we now have to come up with an idea for a fundraiser and get Kiki." Lysander stated trying to calm them both down.

"Fine," Tera snapped she looked at the three boys "Nathaniel and I will come up with something, you and Cas can go after Kiki."

"Why do we have to find her dog?" Castiel whined.

"You have a dog, Kiki is just a smaller version of Demon. Also last time he got away your dog treats made him come running to me." Tera answered.

"Well he actually likes you, most dogs do. Why don't you go looking."

"I suggest that Cas and Tera go find Kiki because you both are best suited for the job. I will stay with Nathaniel and we'll try to come up with an idea." Lysander suggested calmly.

"Fine then, let's get that little demon." Tera sighed.

"Led the way Miss Demon hunter." Castiel said as he held the door open.

Tera just rolled her eyes playfully and they both went off in search of the dog. Nathaniel and Lysander headed to the student council room for ideas.

_**~Sanity~**_

Skyler had a quiet morning for the most part expect in Chemistry. Rosa was buzzing about a new student yet again to come to Amoris. Then Peggy the nosy news reporter wannabe who didn't know boundaries, tried to interview Skyler about how she felt about the new student during math. It wasn't until after class Skyler snapped.

"Ask him your bloody questions ya banshee." Skyler snapped in Irish.

"What?" Peggy asked confused.

Skyler let out a groan before answering "Nothing, and no comment on the matter."

"I need a story, so how about an article all about you for my blog?" Peggy asked with a sly tone.

"Never going to happen, my personally life is my business." Skyler remarked as she pushed past her.

"I know you're hiding something from the world and I'm going to find out what that is." Peggy yelled at her as she was walking down the hallway.

"You'll never find out if keep pursuing me like that!" Skyler yelled back over her shoulder.

She slipped in her ear buds and began blasting music through them; her phone played a melody she had downloaded. As she walked to her locker she was at peace with the world. The melody always soothed her whenever she listened to it. She was so mellow during her walk to the student council room she didn't notice the door beginning to open.

Skyler had collided with someone; she fell back on her butt with a loud thud. Her ear buds were ripped out of her ears as she landed. The sounds of the thud she made reminded her that she had to pay more attention. She looked to bag to see that a few of her books fell out, along with the bag that had her and Nathaniel's lunch in it.

"Shit our lunch,"Skyler turned her head to who she thought was Nathaniel "Nat didn't you see me wal-" Skyler stopped when she saw she bumped into someone else.

This male was a brunette, with green eyes similar to her's but a darker shade. They were an emerald color; her's were a spring green. He was fair skin, was muscular, he had sharp jaw giving his face an oval shape. He wore black fingerless gloves, as well as black combat boots similar to the ones she was wearing, he had army camo pants held up by a black belt, had on a black tank that clung onto him tightly, with a simple white button up over it that was unbuttoned and had he the collar popped up.

"Sorry about that I was looking for the student body president, I should have looked where I was going." The male answered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, it was my fault I was listening to music and I got lost in this song. I really need to pay more attention to things. I'm oblivious to my surroundings when I'm listen to that song, I get so caught up in the moment." Skyler protested as she began picking up her stuff.

"Here, let me help you." The male said as he grabbed her sketchbook and gave it to her.

Skyler looked up and took the book from him; she gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." Skyler said while tucking a strand of her silver hair behind her ear.

Skyler and the brunette picked up the rest of her stuff, including the lunch she made. They both stood up at the same time.

"So are you new here?" He asked abruptly while adjusting the strap of his backpack.

Skyler raised an eyebrow before answering, "I believe I should be asking you that. However yes, I only been here a month or so."

"Right and you are…"

"It's Cavender, Skyler Cavender."

"Well it was nice meeting you Skye, I'm off to lunch. If you see Nathaniel let him know I stopped by, he told me he was going to be in here during this period and I wanted to ask him something."

"Sure thing, soldier boy." She replied giving him a wink and a two-finger salute.

With that Skyler entered the student council room; she closed the door as she walked in. Once she heard the door click she slid down the door to the floor.

She placed her head in her hands "Stupid what was 'Sure thing, soldier boy' god he's going to think you're desperate. Get it together; I can't be stupid like that again. I'm going to have to delete that song so I don't mess up again. I can't be stupid like that or I'm going to get hurt again." She scolded herself out loud.

She sat in silence remembering the past, she ended up shaking her head in disapproval "I shouldn't be thinking about then, Auntie and I talked about this."

Skyler took out her phone and shot Nat a text.

'_Where u at?' ~Sky_

'_Teacher's lounge.'_

'_?'_

'_It's further down the hallway from the student council room, on the left.'_

'_Be there soon.'_

Skyler got up, opened the door and began walking down the hallway. Soon enough she found the room Nathaniel was talking about. She pulled out her sandwich and freed it from it plastic encasement. As she opened the door a Corgi came scampering out, the dog began to wander away from Skyler, who was surprised to find a dog in school.

"No don't that stupid mutt get away!" Nathaniel shouted from inside the room.

The shuffling of paper and chairs came from inside the room and Skyler soon found Tera, Cas, Lys, and Nat crowded at the door. The thing stopping them from leaving was Skyler who simply took a small part of her sandwich and held it out.

"Do want a piece of my sandwich?"

The dog came walking up and took a whiff of the small sandwich, then it ate part of it before eating the rest. Skyler wrapped the rest of the sandwich up and handed it to Nathaniel, she picked up the dog finding him to be male and held him in her arms.

The dog began licking her face while she asked "What's his name?"

"Kiki!" Called a voice from down the hall.

They all turned to find the principal was the person who called out Kiki. The dog began to wiggle from Skyler's grasp. She held him tighter as she walked over to Mrs. Shermansky who had big open arms waiting for Kiki.

"Oh thank you so much for bringing me my Kiki. I was expecting those kids to give him back to me. I had tasked all four them to catch him and come up with ideas."

"Actually they did, he was in the teacher lounge and I kinda let him out by mistake." Skyler admitted to her

"Why was he in the teacher's lounge?"

"Well, Cas and I went after Kiki after you left." Tera began.

"Lysander and I went back to the student council room to think of ideas for the fundraiser." Nathaniel continued.

"While they did that, Kiki kept running away from us. We had to chase him all around the school." Tera chirped in.

"We lost him after a while, so I texted Lys to come help us and it got to the point that Nathaniel had to help us. We had finally been able to get him in the teacher's lounge and we were about to grab him but Tinkerbell had opened the door and well you know the rest." Castiel said finished explaining their story.

"Tinkerbell?"

"He's started calling me that for some reason." Skyler explained.

Mrs. Shermansky nodded her head "Makes sense now, and I almost forgot about that her name is Agatha here."

"You know my aunt?"

"I met her when she first came to Amoris, she didn't know much French at the time."

Skyler panic, "WELL I have to go eat lunch now I came by to drop off Nat's sandwich, bye."

Was what Skyler said before she traded her sandwich with the bag that had Nathaniel's lunch in it.

Skyler was about to leave until Castiel grabbed her hand to saying, "We all know your Aunt isn't from around here. So why are trying to run away?"

Skyler mumbled something under her breath, before answering. "You should put on a concert here at the school."

"This can't cost the school any money." Was Mrs. Shermansky reply.

"Have the students perform like Cherrytop here, he plays guitar."

"What?" Came from the surprised Castiel.

"If I tell you will you let me go?" Skyler asked innocently

He gave her a little nod, and then she answered, "The position of the calluses on your hand give you away. I use to have the same kind of calluses."

"It's a great idea, you four have to now work out the details." With that Mrs. Shermansky left the group alone as the bell rung.

Skyler tugged her hand away from Castiel's, she left the group to figure out the rest of the details. She didn't care that she had wasted her lunch period; she just needed to get out of there before more information could be revealed. At that moment Skyler made a mentally note, was now a threat.

_**~Sanity~**_

"Good afternoon everyone." Came Skyler's English teachers voice.

For once in all the time Skyler had been in Amoris she had never had this teacher be to class on time. Skyler could only groan mentally because it meant that she'd have to cut her in class lunch and drawing session short. However she didn't stop eating, she was hungry and wasn't going to stop herself from enjoying the lunch she made herself.

"We have a new student, Mr. Prescott is a transfer student from Louis Klaus's Military school. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class? Our last new student did on her first day." stated as she stared at the doorway.

The same boy from earlier walked calmly to the front of the class, "Hi I'm Kentin Prescott, some of you may know me. I use to attend Amoris when I was a freshman as a foreign exchange student. Happy to be back here at Amoris."

"Nice to have you back, you can sit over by the girl with the green flannel shirt, ripped grey jeans, and the navy blue hat. Who is currently eating her lunch, Skyler why are you eating lunch now?" She asked Skyler sternly.

"Kiki."

"Kiki eh?"

Skyler nodded "Well I'll let this one slide, I don't like students eating and working at the same time."

Skyler simply nodded again to show she understood what Ms. Davidson was telling her and the class finally began it's lesson.

_**~Sanity~**_

"Hey do you know where room 814 is?" Kentin asked Skyler while she packed up her notes.

Skyler paused for a moment before answering "That my next class, I guess we can walk together."

"Cool." Was his response?

The two left their english class and began walking down the hallway to their next class. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So you're the lad from New Orleans?" She asked him in Irish to break the silence.

"Yeah, I'm from there. I guess ya know Tera then?"

"Yes, my auntie is your fairy godmother."

"Your aunt is my caretaker?"

"Yeah got a problem with that, lad?"

"No I didn't know that she had family, we I first got here she explained that she didn't really have any family."

"My mother is her older sister, they don't talk anymore. My aunt is the black sheep of my parents' generation."

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm the black sheep in my generation of the family. Black sheep need to stick together, otherwise we've got nobody." The two had made it to the classroom; Kentin gave another introduction to the class before sitting down in the only available seat, which was next to Li.

_**~Sanity~**_

"Auntie I'm home!" Skyler announced as she walked through the door.

"Well your home later than usually." Her Aunt stated.

"I had to walk with the new kid home. Tera had to stay behind to plan a fundraiser for the school."

"Oh goodie you've met Ken, he and Tera came here together for the exchange program. He was so cute and short; he had big thick circle glasses like the one back home. He also had the cutest bowl cut too, he was so adorable."

"I think I've met the wrong person than because I met a guy named Kentin who was a total hottie like," *cue fangirl sigh* "Armin and Lys." Skyler began to daydream thinking of three boys and her imagination really began to run wild.

"Sweetie your nose is bleeding." Agatha told her calmly, snapping Skyler out of her daydream.

"I can't help it Auntie the boys here at Amoris are just gorgeous. Well most of them are expect a certain red hair with a cheap dye job, pain in my ass." She mumbles the last part to herself, while pulling out a handkerchief for her nose.

"See living with me isn't so bad, maybe you'll ever consider going back home?"

"Auntie." Skyler's voice was cold and stern. Her aunt hit a nerve.

"Sorry I just thought you should go see them."

"You know if I go back it just create more drama than needed. Auntie I've doing everything you've asked me to do. I'm trying in school, I'm keeping my grades up, I haven't caused any trouble, I haven't failed a test or paper, I'm not doing drugs nor am I drinking, and I'm planning to go to college. That was our deal and you have to keep your end of it." Skyler stated coldly.

"You are so much like her." Her eyes widen after saying that, she instantly regretted the words as soon as they came out.

"Goodnight Auntie." Was Skyler's reply before she went off to her room.

She didn't come out for the rest of day, not even for dinner.

_**~Sanity~**_

"Damn it already 5 o'clock. I need to get back to my apartment." Tera mumbled to herself as she began walking to her car.

"Hey, Sherlock." Castiel called from behind her.

"Hey Cas." Tera replied as he walked up to her.

"Can you give me a ride home?" He asked her.

"Yay sure thing, what happened to your bike?" She asked him curiously.

He smirked,"Nothing, I just wanted to get a ride home with."

Tera blushed at the comment, but she was screaming with joy on the inside while her heart began to pound wildly as she drove to Castiel's house.

"Here we are, you can get out now if want."

"Only if you agree to stay for dinner."

"Cas I can't I've got to get back otherwis-"

She cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed against hers; heart skipped a beat and felt as if it was going to burst out of chest.

"Cas." Was the only thing she could manage to say.

"Will you be my dinner date tonight?"

Tera could only nod her head before Castiel took her hand and brought her inside.

**Inkwolf:**** OMG looks like Cas and Tera are going to be a cute couple. Also what happened between Skyler and her family that she a black sheep? Well more will be revealed in the chapter so follow and or favorite this story if ya like it. Also don't forget to review so I hear your thought my little pups. Don't forget to check my profile for more stories if you like my writing style. Anyway I love you all and I send all you kisses. **


End file.
